Flora
Flora is a fictional character and one of the protagonists of the Winx Club animated series. Although she receives a small role in the first season, she has a larger storyline in the second season. In addition to this, Flora is one of the characters that appear the most on Winx Club paraphernalia, besides Stella and Bloom. In the second movie, she presented herself as Flora, Princess of Linphea when she and the other Winx girls went to visit Bloom on Domino. It's unknown if this was done to fool the guards or if Flora is indeed a real princess. However the first option seems more viable since there was no mention made of Flora being a princess in the past 4 seasons of Winx Club and she never mentioned it until the 2nd movie. Personality Profile Flora is sweet, shy, calm, and loves plants of all kinds, she likes to experiment on them and enjoys making tea. Flora is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people. She can be very sensitive and always wants the best for her friends and everyone around. Flora is the most mature member of the Winx Club. She also loves peace, happiness, and tranquility. Although she tries to hide her true feelings, her friends help and encourage her to share all her ideas with everyone. Flora gets nervous easily but when the other Winx girls are in trouble, she manages to stay calm and reasonable. At times, she does not know how to express herself, because she does not want to start fights. She is a diligent student at Alfea and is cautious of her actions. Although she can be insecure, her friends boost her self-esteem. Seasons Season 1 In the first season of the Winx Club, Flora first appeared in "Welcome to Magix!"Welcome to Magix! (Welcome to Magix). as a sixteen-year-old girl. When Bloom came to Alfea, she discovered Flora was her roommate. Bloom was at first surprised that her whole room was a garden and that she had experimented with other plants, but throughout the season, they become friends. When Mirta is turned into a pumpkin by the Trix, and she has changed her back to normal, which she finally succeeds in doing later. At the end of the season, Flora is the only Winx girl without a love interest and sticks with Mirta at the celebration, but Flora has a kind heart, whether with a love or not. As the storyline develops, she shows herself as a kind-hearted person, always loyal and helpful to her friends and destructive to her enemies. Season 2 In the second season of the Winx Club, Flora receives a love interest, Helia, who she has trouble approaching. She finds out that her bonded pixie is Chatta, the pixie of gossip or chatter. They make a lovely pair, giving a perfect example of the phrase, "opposites attract", as Flora, being very shy and quiet, is the exact opposite of Chatta, who is a noisy but likable chatterbox. She also makes a new friend, a fairy called Aisha. Although Flora's relationship with Aisha is a little shakey at first, they later become best friends when Layla offers to help Flora get together with Helia by finding out what he feels for her. Layla does this by sneaking over to Red Fountain. Flora receives her Charmix with the help of Chatta, by telling Helia that she liked him, which he liked her tooThe Time for Truth (The moment of truth).. When the Winx club and their boyfriends go to Shadowhaunt to save Bloom, Helia and Flora have their first kissFace to Face with the Enemy (Face to Face with the Enemy).. At the end of the series, she also assists the other Winx girls in defeating their foe, Lord Darkar. Flora is seventeen in this season. Season 3 In the third season of the Winx Club, Flora, with the rest of the Winx girls, return to Alfea. Although at first they do not know it, the new villain, Valtor, seems to be starting some trouble for them. In this season they earn their full fledged fairy form, known as Enchantix. In this season, it is revealed that Flora came Linphea and that she has a little sister named Miele. She recieves her Enchantix by saving her sister from drowning in the streamThe Black Willow's Tears (The tears of the black willow).. In the final episode Flora assists Bloom and the other Winx in defeating Valtor. Secrets of the Lost Kingdom Flora and the other Winx girls help Bloom find and save her real parents. Season 4 Flora and the Winx Club become teachers at Alfea. During an obstacle course that the Winx Club presented, she was injured in the obstacle course. Alice was wrongly accused for setting of the party bomb and was expelled. Flora insisted on seeing her, but instead encountered the Wizards of the Black Circle. She is defeated but recovers. Flora travels to Earth with the rest of the gang in search of the last fairy, Roxy. Flora gains her Believix after Roxy resolves to believe in the Winx Club and their magicA Fairy in Danger. Flora becomes good friends with Roxy, teaching her how to use her powers. Her romance continues with Helia. Flora works the medical station in the Love&Pet shopLove and Pet. Later in the series, Flora meets and fights Diana, the Earth's fairy of nature whose power overshadows Flora's. Flora struggles fighting her spells but with Helia's encouragement, overcomes Diana's, though with much difficulty. She and the rest of the Winx Club fight the Wizards of the Black Circle / Fairy Hunters the final time in the Omega Dimension and defeat them, freezing the Wizards there permanently. In the final scene of season four, she is seen flying with the rest of the Winx Club into the sunset in their Enchantix formsIce and Fire, presumably back to Magix. Winx Club 3D:Magic Adventure Flora and the Winx Club (minus Bloom) fight of the Trix during the Alfea and Cloud Tower's orientation. When she and Winx Club goes to Domino, she introduces herself to guards as Princess Flora. It is unknown is she did this to trick the guards or if she really is a princess. Flora then goes to Gardenia along with the Winx and stays at Bloom's foster parents house for awhile. She and the others lose their powers because the Trix destroyed the positive energy. She was very helpful by helping clean the house and dishes for Mike and Vanessa and encourged the rest of the Winx to do chores. She and the Winx Club and the Specialists fight off the Trix and the Ancestral Witches and save the positive energy in the Tree of Life. Appearance Civilian Flora has tan skin, long honey brown hair and blonde with in her bangs. She has jade eyes, and as tall as the other girls. Her daily outfit in season 1 consists of a green midriff, off-the-shoulder top with puff sleeves, a fuchsia colored, faux wrap, short skirt decorated with strawberries, two sets of yellow bangle bracelets on each arm, and fuchsia colored platform sandals. Her season 2 and 3 outfit is a pink midriff shirt with a pink-trim, puffy sleeves with pink polka-dots, a red skirt, pink socks, and red platforms shoes. Like Tecna, she wears earrings, specifically golden loops. In season 4, she wears a pink, white and green sundress in a floral print with pink and green heels. Winx Flora's Winx outfit is primarily fuchsia and orchid in color, and consists of a sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top that conceals a pair of mini shorts of the same color, and ankle-high boots also the same color. A green choker with a pink coloured four petal flower adorns her neck, and she has wrist length fingerless gloves covering her arms. Her wings are lime green. Charmix Flora's charmix is a large looped pin, with a pink jewel, taking up most of her chest. Her accessory is a rose shaped shoulder bag. Flora earned it by finally telling Helia she likes him, something she had trouble with from the moment she met him. Enchantix Her Enchantix outfit is a high-waist, hip-length frock, primarily fuchsia, with orchid, violet, powder blue and soft green trimming, thistle, above-the-elbow translucent gloves that are decorated with various pearl colored jewels, and soft green and light yellow, ample butterfly wings with orchid outlining that are bejeweled with pear shaped and colored decorations. Her forewings are dentate with a convex tornus and she has terminal hind wing lobes between a convex apex and tornus. Her hair is now styled into elegant pigtails (buns) like the other Winx girls (excluding both Bloom and Tecna), and grows several inches in length to her ankles. She dons strappy, cyan colored barefoot sandals, and wears a cyan tiara upon her head. She is the fourth Winx Club member to earn her Enchantix. Her fairy dust vial is a pink honey wand surrounded by a four petal flower. She earned her Enchantix after saving her sister Miele from the poisoned (or reversed time) stream in the twelfth episode of the 3rd season. Believix Flora's Believix outfit is a pink and fuchsia, petal-themed sleeveless, midriff-bearing top and a pink, petal-shaped skirt with a yellow string tying it in place and lime green frills underneath. Her wings are leaf-shaped and lined in emerald green with clover shapes lined in jade within, the background of the wings fading from hot pink on the bottom to orange in the middle to yellow on top with purple leaf "piercings" along the sides of the wing. She wears purple and pink flower-themed wristbands on her wrists and below-the-knee pink, fuchsia, and white platform high-heeled boots on her feet. Her hair is now in a pair of buns sporting turquoise blue bows atop her head with peach highlights and red and purple flowers decorating her hair with pink eyeshadow on her eyelids. Sophix Flora's Sophix is a green and pink leaf shirt with lime and veggie green skirt. She has leaf bracelets on her arms and wears sandals like the other girls. Her wings are cyan and yellow with magenta borders. Lovix Flora's Lovix is similar to her Believix outfit but is in two pieces. Her shirt is pink with an apple green fluffy stripe across the top and matching armwarmers. She also wears a strawberry pink skirt with apple green fleece across the front of it and matching boots. Her wings are pink and lavender with maroon jewels. Magical Abilities Flora is from Planet Linphea. Because of this, she has the power of nature and has abilities deriving from it. Flora often does not use as many offensive attacks as the other Winx girls, but rather, she uses them for more strategic purposes. She can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen either as offensive attacks or for diversion. She can also control forests and has earth magic. In addition to this, she is able to hear the voice of nature speaking to her. Curiosities *'Favourite Food:' Home-made cakes! *'Favourite Color:' Pink. *'Favourite Hobby:' Gardening! *'Favourite Pet:' Butterflies... *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Helia... *'Best Friends:' Aisha and Helia! *'Favourite Movies:' Romantic movies... *'Loves:' Staying with my plants! *'Hates:' Shopping With Stella, Plant Pots Broken. *'Favourite Music:' Reggae. *'Favourite Shoes:' Soft slippers! *'Favourite Subject:' Botany. *'Favourite Spell:' Giant Nettles. *'Catchphrase:' "Peace Out!" Transformation Sequences Video:Flora transform Video:winx club flora charmix Video:Flora's Enchantix! Video:Flora Believix Video:Flora-Sofix Video:Flora-Lovix Trivia *Flora's looks were said to have been based on Jennifer Lopez by Iginio Straffi. *Flora's name is derived from the scientific term "Flora", designating all the plant life found in a certain region, or from Flora, the Goddess of Flowers and of Spring of Roman Mythology. The word "flora" itself comes from the Latin word "flos" which means "flower" References Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Flora Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category: Season 4 Category:Fairies Category:Royalty